


CAN'TARELLA

by rennytenten



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Fight Sex, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennytenten/pseuds/rennytenten
Summary: (The name is a pun, you'll realize soon enough)MC is a freshman at SKY University, warmly welcomed by the goofy-grinned Yoosung Kim. As their friendship grows, Yoosung decides to introduce his new friend to Luciel Choi, one of his closest friends from the RFA.Basically this is angsty pain that'll tug at your heartstrings and leave you a puddle of regret.Also smut. Smut will come.





	

MC had spent a majority of her first day at SKY University unpacking her belongings into the well-furnished dorm room she was assigned to. The collection of books she chose from home lined her wall shelves, leaving little to no space for any class textbooks. She had a double room to herself, and as she made her way to the small kitchenette, she suddenly felt a twinge of homesickness. Here she stood, in a luxurious dorm room, miles away from her closest friends and relatives. She let out a long sigh, coming to her senses when she heard a raspy knock on the front door. MC padded along the tile floor, cracking the door open just barely. Standing there was a lanky blonde, with crystalline blue eyes and a wide, goofy grin.

"U-uh, hi! My name is Yoosung Kim, I'm in the room right across the hall," he gestured to the door behind him, before a blush rose to his cheeks and he chuckled slightly, "I saw you move in, I wanted to welcome you to the University." 

MC smiled at him softly, opening the door to reveal herself more. "Nice to meet you Yoosung~! I'm MC, a theater major and professional dancer. Is everyone here as welcoming as you are?" Yoosung's eyes lit up, his goofy grin somehow becoming...  _goofier._

"I can't speak for anybody else, but I make it a point to welcome people in this dorm with open arms!" He beamed, then crouched forward ever so slightly to cup his hand over one side of his mouth, "But between you and me, I'm really just looking for recruits to join my guild on LOLOL." A loud snort escaped MC, causing Yoosung's face to contort in amusement. 

"Well, looks like you're my first friend here. I don't have any experience with LOLOL, but I do play other games." The blonde boy seemed to perk up at this, around the same time MC's stomach growled obnoxiously. 

"Normally after hearing a noise like that, I would offer to take you to the cafeteria on campus. However, I have some business to attend to with a group of mine and I don't exactly have the time to lead you there." Yoosung put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"That's fine, I can find my way around here somehow! I would've had to one way or another," she looked up at the boy who averted her gaze, taking in his apologetic expression. "But since you and I have our introductions out of the way, I don't suppose we could hang out sometime?" This seemed to brighten him up again, and he nodded vigorously in response.

"Of course, I would love to spend time with my new friend! I'm always right across the hall if you need me," he checked his phone quickly, glancing back up to meet her gaze. "I should really get going, I'll catch up with you later MC!" His grin stretched ear-to-ear, causing his whole face to glow with a special brightness and before she knew it, he had turned and started down the long corridor of dorm rooms, and disappeared out of sight.

She let out another sigh, this one more relieved. The pang of homesickness still lingered, but had been significantly diminished now that she had become acquainted with someone so cheerful. She made a mental note to check out LOLOL before closing the door gently and padding across the room to flop onto her bed. She looked at the ceiling above her before throwing her arm over her eyes. 

"Everything will be okay... This is for the best." She told herself. She remained still for what felt like ages before she was startled by her phone vibrating on the bed beside her. She groaned, reaching for it and answering the call. 

"Mmmhello?" She mumbled and wiped her eyes with her sweater sleeve. 

 _"MC!"_ A familiar female's voice sounded from the other line. She immediately recognized it as her best friend Kiyoko. 

 _"Kiyoko!"_ She practically squealed in result, shooting up to a sitting position and crossing her legs underneath her. 

"Hey! Are you all moved into your dorm? Have you made any friends? And more importantly,  _do you miss me yet?_ " Kiyoko teased, laughing heartily over the static on the phone. 

"Yes,  _kinda,_ and I missed you as soon as I left. You know that." She tucked a hair behind her ear, trying to make out the background noise on the other line.

"Kinda? What do you mean by  _kinda?"_  Her tone softened, genuine concern laced her words. 

"Well I mean, this boy welcomed me warmly... But that's it." 

 _"A BOY WELCOMED YOU TO THE DORMS??????????? WAS HE CUTE? DID YOU GET HIS NUMBER? DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO."_ Kiyoko screamed loud enough that MC had to hold the phone about two feet from her ear to save herself from going deaf. A few moments of silence passed, and she returned the phone to its place in the crook of her neck. 

"Are you done?" She spoke placidly despite the smile playing at the corners of her lips. 

"Yes." 

"His name is Yoosung, he seems kind, and he has a goofy smile." A moment of silence passed, "And we are  _friends_ _._ " 

"Hmmph. Fine, but at least keep me updated if you find anyone you're interested in. Just because we're far away from each other, doesn't mean you can hide important things from me like that." 

"If anything drastic happens in my otherwise boring life, you'll be the first I come to about it." 

"Much appreciated. Now, my mother beckons me to her presence. I'll call you in the morning MC, I hope you settle in well." And like that, the line went dead, leaving MC with an empty feeling in her chest. She threw her phone to the end of the bed and dropped to her side, pulling her blankets up to her chin. She wasn't like that for very long before her eyes fluttered shut, sending her into a deep slumber. 

 


End file.
